


Loose Threads

by JonathanAnubian, Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: The Ties That Bind [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bounty Hunters, Force Entity, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Hevy Lives, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Episode: s01e05 Rookies, Shmi Skywalker Lives, artwork, clone relationships, demi god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: The home of Side Stories, AUs, and Plot Bunnies for The Ties That Bind series.
Relationships: CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-5597 | Jesse & Original Character, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & Original Character(s), Original Clone Characters - Relationship
Series: The Ties That Bind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608202
Comments: 53
Kudos: 108





	1. Phase I: Mace & Ponds

Groaning into the dark space Mace reached up to press a hand against his temple. Sitting up carefully he let out a low hiss, his back and left arm screaming in pain. Feeling around with the force he quickly realized he was alone. It was just him, the darkness, and the claustrophobic feeling stone above his head. For a moment he couldn't recall how he'd found himself in such a predicament. Different campaigns flashed behind his eyes and it was hard to place them in proper order. He may be dealing with a possible brain injury if his thoughts were this scattered.

Slowly the relevant information came back to him. An ambush, reinforcements in the form of Separatist tanks, and a collapsing building. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was using the force to push Ponds out of the way as the ground gave way beneath his feet and he was falling.

There was a faint ringing in his ears and the air tasted stale. Coughing he spat dust out of his mouth and reached for his lightsaber. Igniting it carefully he looked around the cramped space with a frown. It was far too difficult to focus with the pounding headache between his ears and even if he used the force he could tell the stone slabs above him weren't stable. If he used the force incorrectly there was a high chance everything could collapse further, ending in his death.  
  
With a resigned sigh he thumbed his lightsaber off and clipped it back to his belt. Getting comfortable he laid back against a pile of rubble and closed his eyes. At the moment his only option was to put himself into a healing trance, lowering his heartrate and slow his breathing. It would give the men more time to find him. And he had faith that they would. Faith in both his men and the force.  
  
"...eral? ...eneral! General!" A warm hand pressed against his neck and Mace's eyes slid open sluggishly. Slowly the familiar form of his commander came into being, lit from behind by a glowrod on the ground.  
  
"Ponds?" The word came out in a sharp rasp and the man grimaced in sympathy.  
  
"Here, Sir." Lifting a canteen of water he helped Mace sit up and take a drink. The cool water slid down his throat and he sighed in relief. Once he had his bearings and his throat stopped feeling like it was full of sand he took a better look around the cramped space. His brow furrowed in confusion. Nothing in the small pocket of space had changed, there were no obvious signs of digging or any stone slabs missing, and there certainly weren't any holes. Before he'd gone into a trance he had been certain there was no other lifeforce nearby.

"Ponds... how did you get here?" Mace caught the man pausing for a moment, his fingers reaching into an open med kit onto the ground. Shaking his head he picked up a roll of bandages.  
  
"I don't know, Sir." Even without the force he could tell it was a lie. Ponds was a dedicated commander, strong, loyal, and intelligent. But he had a hard time outright lying, at least to Mace. The too tense shoulders and the way he avoided looking Mace in the eyes where all the clues he needed.  
  
"Ponds." He muttered reproachfully, perhaps even a little hurt. There was no reason for his commander to lie to him. Especially not in this situation. He grunted as the bandage was tightened around his arm.  
  
"Sorry, Sir." Mace let out a slow breath, releasing his pain into the force.  
  
"Mace." He said evenly. "There's no one else here, Ponds." He'd given the man permission to use his name quite a while ago but he still had a hard time using it when others were around. Indoctrination courtesy of the Kaminoans no doubt. Hopefully reminding him that they were alone would allow him to relax a little from the strict military protocol.  
  
"Mace." Ponds agreed quietly, though he still wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
Reaching up with his uninjured hand he placed it on the commander's shoulder to stop him from turning away. Ponds stilled and their eyes met, holding for a long moment in a silent battle of wills. Screwing his eyes shut Ponds sagged in defeat, head bowed and hands stilling. There was something concerning about the way the normally unflappable man was acting.  
  
"Ponds-" A thundering rumble shook the small pocket they were in and the two of them looked up in alarm simultaneously. The makeshift ceiling above them made a grinding sound as it shifted and his commander let out a low curse. Gritting his teeth against the pain Mace lifted his arms and focused as much as he could on creating a barrier around them to shield them from the falling rubble.  
  
Small spots danced across his vision and he felt his strength failing as the light around him began to dim. The pain in his side was aching in time with his heartbeat and he felt as if he couldn't draw breath.  
  
"Mace!" Strong, familiar, arms wrapped around him and pulled him against an armored chest. All around him the force began to swell with power as his barrier flickered and died. Looking up he blinked uncomprehendingly as the falling rocks slid past them.  
  
"Ponds you’re…” _force sensitive._


	2. Mando'a Lesson 1: Liera, Rex, Kix, Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandfather passed away just over a week ago. So chapters of the main story may take a while to finish.

Finding the captain overseeing the training of new recruits for the 501st Liera hesitated to approach him. Turning to look at her he motioned her closer and she began to relax. She knew he could sense her through the force so she wasn’t all that surprised when he took a step back so they could speak in semi-privacy.

“Something on your mind?” There was a hint of concern to him that made her smile, if only to reassure him that everything was okay.

“Nothing bad, I promise.” Reaching up she brushed some of her long hair over one shoulder, a nervous gesture. “I know that the men like to call me _‘vod’ika,’_ and that it means they accept me as part of the 501st.” She began. “I’m honored that you all would include me, really.” Rex frowned slightly. Her words sounded like the precursor to a ‘but…’

“If it bothers you I can ask them to stop.” Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

“Oh, no! I really do like feeling included. I haven’t felt like this in years.” A pale blush colored her cheeks, she really had missed being part of a group. Growing up surrounded by people who all shared a purpose and then having that ripped away from her- it had hurt her deeply. But now she felt like she was part of something greater again, and it was by grace of the force. She knew this was where she was meant to be.

“So the problem is…?” Liera snorted in amusement.

“I told you there’s no problem.” She let out a small huff. “While the men call me _‘vod’ika’_ as a way to include me Kix… he… he really _means_ it.” Her face turned pink as she looked down, embarrassed. “He really thinks of me like a little sister.” Even her own sister had only accepted her because of the existing force bond. Hiena thought she would never have to see her ‘ill-omened’ twin and had been proven wrong on two separate occasions. Even when Liera had been with the jedi she had only ever felt wanted by her friends and her former master. A lot of people felt discomfited by her abilities and it had made things lonely.

“So I was wondering… if _‘vod’_ means sibling or comrade, and _‘vod’ika’_ means little or younger sibling, then what is older sibling?” Rex watched her for a moment, expression blank, before a wide grin crossed his face and his eyes lit with mirth.

“ _Ori’vod._ The word you’re looking for is _Ori’vod._ ” She felt a rush of relief at how easily he’d explained it to her. She knew the vode had a very close knit community and preferred to keep some things to themselves. For Rex to explain with no hesitation meant he approved and accepted her interest in delving deeper into clone and Mando culture. Even if she was a former jedi.

That meant she could finally use the few words she had learned for herself but hadn’t spoken because she was unsure if the men would accept it or not. She really shouldn’t have worried. They were all very kind and open people.

 _“Vor’e.”_ She said with a playful smirk. The look on the captain’s face was certainly worth it.

After picking his jaw up off the floor he snickered at her. _“Ba’gedet’ye._ Tell me what his face looked like when you call him _ori’vod._ ” Liera’s smirk turned downright mischievous.

“Probably a lot like yours just now.” Rex’s face colored for a moment before he started to laugh.

“Walked into that one. I need to get back. Say hi to Kix for me.” And with that he was gone, back to scaring the living daylights out of the new recruits to keep them in line.

* * *

“Good morning, Jesse.” Walking into the small medical room she waved at the ARC trooper, sitting in his usual corner and going over his weapons. He smiled and waved lazily back. Kix was sitting at one of the desks nearby, going over some data work and updating files to include those who’d had the accelerated aging turned off. Looking up from his datapad the hardworking medic of the 501st smiled at her, his eyes softening.

“Good morning vod’ika.” Walking over to the desk she stopped, hands behind her back and fidgeting slightly.

 _“Jate vaar’tur ori’vod.”_ There was a loud clattering sound and she jumped, looking behind her at Jesse who’d dropped the rifle he was working on in surprise. His eyes caught hers before a beaming smile crossed his face. She could feel his approval-acceptance-love from where she was standing and it made her feel embarrassed. Although it was nothing compared to the deep wanted-loved-accepted-joy that Kix was feeling at the moment.

 _“Ner vod’ika.”_ Kix said as he stood from the desk and tentatively reached out to her. She could feel his intent and leaned into the hug, sensing that he needed the added confirmation.

 _“Ner ori’vod.”_ She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Vor'e- Thanks.  
> Ba'gedet'ye- You're welcome.  
> Jate vaar'tur- Good morning.  
> Ner- My, mine.


	3. Not Today, Rookie: Hevy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not dying today, rookie!
> 
> Cody/Rex POV.

[Cody]

The first time they laid eyes on Domino Squad they were already down two men. The three of them were hiding out beneath the station after the commando droids took out the rest of the crew. Rex stiffened beside him, glaring at the three shinies as if waiting for something. His _vod'ika_ whipped around suddenly as a giant eel erupted from one of the gaping tunnels nearby. Without hesitation he shot the creature directly in the eye, killing it instantly.

"Nice shot!" Said one of the _vode_ behind them. Rex slid off his helmet and knelt to inspect the eel.

"The name's Rex. But you'll call me Captain or Sir." Standing he turned around to look over the three younger men.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Cody smiled behind his visor at how eager and awed they sounded. He doubted they'd served under anyone higher than a sergeant before.

"I'm Commander Cody. Your new boss." Reaching up he slipped his helmet off and motioned for the others to do the same. They were all brothers here.

After securing his helmet to his belt the trooper on the right stood straight as a ruler as he introduced himself. "My designation is Trooper 27-5555, Sir."

"We call him Fives. I'm Hevy, and this," he motioned to the last man standing behind the two, "is Echo." Cody couldn't help the impression that the last brother, who felt more apprehensive in the force than the other two, was being protected.

"Where's your Sergeant?" Echo's expression fell and Cody frowned minutely.

"Dead, Sir. We're all that's left." Walking away from the dead eel Rex kept his expression blank, though Cody could feel his momentary grief through the force.

“Looks like we got ourselves a batch of Shinies, Commander.” Stepping up to the three men he took in their armor with an air of amusement.

“Shinies, Sir?” Echo asked hesitantly.

“That’s right. Your armor! It’s shiny and new.” He placed a hand on Echo’s chest plate, leaving behind a blue handprint. Blood from the eel no doubt. “Just like you.” Turning away from them he made his way back to where Cody was standing.

Hevy stiffened. “Sir, me and my batchmates are trained and ready. We’ll take back our post, shiny or not.” Rex looked over his shoulder at them with a wide grin.

“There’s hope for you yet, rookie.”

* * *

The next half hour or so involved a lot of climbing and keeping away from the damn eels that infested the moon. When they finally made it to a relatively safe plateau and were able to take a break he let out a small sigh of relief.

“Look sharp rookies, as long as those tweezers occupy this post our home planet of Kamino is in danger.” Rex handed over the DC-15 blaster rifle in his hands to Echo.

“But there’s so many of them.” The younger clone stated, voice concerned.

“Doesn’t matter, kid. We _have_ to retake this base. So we _will_ retake this base.” Cody smirked within the safety of his helmet. Rex had always been great at motivating the troops, especially when it came to the younger brothers.

“How do you propose we get through those blast doors, Rex ol’boy?” 

“I have a few ideas.” Why… did he not like the sound of that?

* * *

Watching Rex stiffly walking up to the blast door he wanted to groan and hang his head. Were Skywalker plans _contagious?_ He had been certain his _vod’ika_ was at least a little immune to their influence. But apparently not. He now wondered how many of those crazy ideas had actually come from Rex and not Skywalker.

As his brother ducked down and lifted the severed droid head to ‘prove’ he was one of them Cody finally broke down and shook his head in exasperation. “This is never going to work.” A moment later the doors opened. 

“Clones!” The droid said, leaning back in surprise.

“Roger. Roger.” Rex replied, shooting the first one in the head and killing it instantly. The other two were quickly dispatched as well. But Cody was getting a bad feeling in his gut, the kind that was always a precursor to trouble.

“Right, lets move.” They ran down the hall until they were just outside the command center. Hevy looked at Rex.

“Permission to take point, Sir.”

“ _I’m_ always first, kid.” His brother replied dryly.

The droids were downed quickly with only Fives taking a hit. It was a small thing and didn’t impede his movement, ignorable for the time being.

Accessing the computer he scanned the system and cursed under his breath. “Get to the window, it looks like we have more visitors.”

The shinies hightailed it to the window and Echo pulled down his macro-binoculars to get a better look at the ships coming closer to the moon. “It looks like a Separatist fleet!”

“That’s why they commandeered the outpost. They’re mounting a full scale invasion!” And this was supposed to just be a routine check of a simple listening post. The force sure liked to laugh at their misfortune at times.

“We have to warn Command.” Rex looked over at him and he felt a wave of emotions. Chief among them being anger, determination, and a need to protect their brothers. If they failed here then Kamino, their birthplace and the home of their brothers, would be caught unawares. There was no telling how much damage could be done.

“Those clankers sabotaged our transmitter and they hardwired the all clear signal. It’ll take time to repai-”

“We don’t have time.” Rex interrupted. While he was looking away from the window he missed the arrival of the enemy transport ship. Cody felt a sharp nudge in the force.

“Look!” Rex turned and watched the ship as it landed and started to unload a horde of droids.

“Well buddy,” Fives said to Hevy, “you always said you wanted to be in the front lines.” Although the statement was flippant Cody could hear the apprehension hiding beneath the sarcastic comment. None of these men had seen real battle yet and this was not an ideal situation to learn what it was like.

“We can’t protect the outpost for long against that army of clankers.” A pressure was building behind his eyes. He pressed his palm to his eyes. Rex noticed what was happening immediately and quickly took over.

“Then we’ll destroy the outpost instead.” It wasn’t a bad plan and something in the force was telling him it was the right path for them to take.

“But Sir, out mission is to defend this outpost. At all costs.” Echo commented apprehensively from behind them.

“We have to warn the republic about the invasion. They’ll take notice when the all clear signal stops.”

“That’s right… when they stop receiving our beacon they’ll get the message something’s wrong!” Fives remarked with excitement.

Rex placed a hand on his chin. “I’ll need every thermal detonator in the inventory.”

“It’ll take more than a few detonators to destroy this outpost.” Hevy declared.

“We can use the LT! This moon freezes for over half the year. We use liquid Tibanna as fuel to heat the base.” Echo seemed to have caught Fies excitement, it was a good sign.

“Liquid Tibanna, highly explo… explosive…?” The world started to go white at the edges and he reached out to Rex before his legs gave out beneath him. Then everything shifted.

[Rex]

Cursing he caught his brother before he could fall and gently lowered him to the ground. The shinies looked at him, wide eyed and fearful. Seeing a Commander keel over like that must have been a shock. “It’s alright, he’ll be fine. This doesn’t happen often but when the Force decides it wants your attention it damn well gets it.” The three men relaxed. All of them had received the same classes as everyone else. _Haat’buir_ had been thorough in explaining to them what the force could do, how unpredictable jedi could be, and how to spot someone using the force. It was no longer some mysterious and fantastical thing but something that some brothers could harness and others couldn’t. It was those classes, paired with others, that had kept so many of them alive during the battle of Geonosis.

“So… what is he…” Rex sighed.

“Commander Cody is strong in the Unifying Force. That means he gets visions and can predict future outcomes. It’s made him one of the best at keeping our brothers alive.” The Generals thought he was a tactical genius who saw things they missed due to their limited knowledge of warfare. Rex suspected that Admiral Yularen didn’t exactly buy that explanation but chose to ignore it as long as it helped them win engagements. The 212th and by extension the entire 3rd Systems Army had the lowest recorded loss of life even with them being on the front lines near constantly.

“He’ll wake up in a minute or two. Now. Bring the tanks here and prime the detonators. We’ll continue with the plan until the Commander says otherwise.” The three shinies gave him a quick salute before they dashed off. Rex sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. Kneeling next to his brother he placed a hand on his arm between the armor plates and closed his eyes. If he focused he could feel the moment Cody returned from wherever his mind went during the more violent of his visions. It wasn’t long, maybe a minute and a half. He gasped and immediately tried to sit up.

“Woah, calm down _ori’vod_. It’s only been a minute or so.” Rex knew what had him spooked and knew what to say to keep him from panicking. Cody’s shoulders relaxed but when he looked up there was a pained look in his eyes.

“"Rex, he's going to sacrifice himself to blow up the station, the remote is going to malfunction. We have to stop that from happening." Normally his brother was more elaborate when he talked but he could tell that the man was shaken.

“Who? I’ll check over the remote myself. If it’s not a viable option we’ll think of something else.” Cody nodded and reached out to him. Rex took his arm and helped him up, clapping him on the shoulder when he was back on his feet.

“Hevy, he’s going to stay behind to try and fix the remote. But it doesn’t work. The clankers get him but he manages to set off the explosives. He dies because of our negligence, Rex. We can’t let that happen.” Rex winced. How many times had Cody seen his own failings in the force and had to reconcile with the fact that it would have been his fault more brothers died? Now more than ever he didn’t envy his brother’s natural talents.“Those clankers are advancing. Grab Hevy and Fives, take out as many of them as you can before they get inside. I’m going to get things ready here.”

Tapping the two rookies they went into the armory and got resupplied. Fives injury made moving his left arm difficult so he handed the trooper a pistol.

“I think we can even the odds a bit, Captain.” Immediately Hevy gravitated toward a Z-6 rotary canon and eagerly picked it up. “This one here is mine. Heh.”

“A big gun doesn’t make a big man.” Fives retorted. Rex snickered in the safety of his helmet as he grabbed a couple of grenades. Looking them over he spotted the timer and an idea popped into his head. It was crazy but it might just work.

“Be right back lads.” Dashing through the base he stopped next to Cody and handed him the grenade. Cody’s helmet canted to the side in the equivalent of a questioning look. “If we can rig the timer we can set it to go off much later. Toss it in the room and get the hell out of there before it can go off.” Cody looked back down at the grenade before his gloved hand clenched around it and he nodded firmly. Rex could practically taste his _ori’vod’s_ determination.

Running back down the halls he caught up with the shinies just as the droids stopped at the blast doors. He hit the button and braced himself. The moment the doors opened wide enough Hevy spun up the rotary cannon. “Didn’t say please!” Then he let them have it.

Rex was surprised. It was difficult to be accurate with a heavy gun like that but the shiny was hitting more targets than he was missing, taking out a good chunk of the droids. Rex pulled a grenade and tossed it toward the largest group. The resulting explosion turned half of them to scrap and knocked a good portion of them off the bridge. But there were still far too many for them to take on alone.

Slamming his hand down on the door control he took the rear guard as they began to retreat. It didn’t take long for the clankers to blow out the door controls and waltz right in. “Fall back to the Ops Center!” Fives headed for the stairs while he and Hevy kept them at bay.

“Cody! I hope you’re ready!” He yelled into his wrist comm.

“Near about.” Running up the stairs he leaned against the wall and looked back. Droids were relentless but they were also slow. It would buy them some time.

“I think I’ve nearly got it.” Cody muttered.

Fives looked over at the commander and frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Rigging the timer on this detonator. I want you three to go on ahead. The Captain and I will be right behind you.” The shinies hesitated before doing as they were told. Pulling a heavy grate out from the wall they climbed inside. After a moment Cody turned to him. “I think I’ve got it but I’m not sure this’ll work. It’s shoddy at best.”

Striding across the room he took the detonator. “Then I’ll do it. Keep the shinies out of trouble.”

“Rex-” He pushed against his _ori’vod’s_ shoulder.

“You know one of us is more expendable than the other. Not to mention I’ve got better shields than you. If either of us has a chance to survive the odds are in my favor. So, go.” Cody punched him in the shoulder with a low growl.

 _“K’oyaci!”_ Rex grinned wryly at the command.

 _“Elek, al’verde.”_ Cody crouched and got in the vent with only one last look shared between them before he vanished.

Fiddling with the detonator he waited just long enough to be sure that Cody was nowhere near the possible blast radius. When he could hear the clankers coming up the stairs he hit the timer and dropped the detonator between the two tanks of liquid Tibanna. Running over to the vent he crawled inside and pulled the grate back in place. The feeling of danger started to build as the clankers got closer. He could feel cold sweat at the back of his neck. There was a faint ticking and he pumped his fist. It was working! Now he needed to get the hell out of there.

He only got so far before the explosions started. Cursing he dropped the constant mental shields he kept up and threw as much power as he could into a physical shield around his body, curling up the way they’d been taught to minimize any possible damage. He could feel the sudden wave of pressure that came barreling down the shaft before a searing heat flared around him. When everything stopped all he could hear were his own gasps and the sound of Cody’s voice in his ear. Shaking his head to clear it he continued crawling until he finally found the exit. Stumbling as his feet hit the ground he heard his brother cursing.

 _“Gar shabla jare di’kut!”_ Rex couldn’t help but to laugh. Half of it was the adrenaline and the other half was relief that he’d survived. Cody fumbled with his helmet and Rex tried to slap his hands away.

 _“Gev!”_ He barked. Rex let his hands drop, confused. Cody hit the seals on his helmet and slid it off before scowling. “ _Shab_. You look like hell _vod’ika_.” One of the shinies gasped before they could stop themselves. Rex wondered how messed up he looked if Cody was falling into his protective elder brother mode. It wasn’t often that he dropped everything else and just became _Kote ori’vod_ again. _“Udesiir, Rex. Ni hukaatii'gar shebs ti kama.”_ Rex slumped in defeat and let Cody help him sit down with his back against the rock. He knew he was in pain but the adrenaline wouldn’t be wearing off for a while. Listening to Cody speaking with the three rookies he closed his eyes and smiled. Everyone had made it out alive. Not unscathed, but alive. _‘Thank the stars for that…’_

* * *

When all was said and done the three surviving troopers sat in the small common room waiting for their new assignment. They were silent for a while before Echo finally spoke up. “Do you think they’ll keep us together? I heard that some squads get broken up and shuffled around.” Rex’s hand paused before the control panel outside the door and he listened in.

“I don’t know Echo. But even if they do split us up you’ll still be my brothers, nothing will change that.” It was a bit of a surprise coming from Hevy. Of the three of them he seemed the most confrontational. The fact that the sarcastic heavy gunner was giving the perceived ‘youngest’ of the squad comfort made the captain all the more certain of his decision. Opening the door he walked confidently inside. All three of them jumped immediately to their feet, standing at attention.

“At ease.” Glancing at each other they relaxed their posture. “I’ve come to give you your new assignment.” And now they were tense again. “I hope you’ve prepared yourselves because I’m giving you one of _the_ most difficult assignments.” The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife before a mischievous grin crossed his face. “Effective immediately the three of you are being transferred to the 501st. Welcome to Jaig Squad.”

“J-Jai-” Fives choked and Echo patted his back, looking concerned. “But Captain, that’s _your_ squad!” Hevy just eyed him warily.

“It is. Which means I’m going to expect a lot from you. Sometimes more than you think you could possibly handle. But you showed guts down there. Guts, dedication, and creativity. You three are _mandokarla_. So make sure you don’t let me down.” The three of them stood even straighter than before, if that were even possible.

“Sir, yes, Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a Translations:
> 
> Vod/Vode- Brother | Brothers.  
> Vod’ika/Ori’vod- Younger brother. | Older brother.  
> K’oyaci!- Stay alive!  
> Elek, al’verde- Yes, Commander.  
> Mandokarla- Having the right stuff. Showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue.  
> Gar shabla jare di’kut!- You fucking suicidal idiot!  
> Gev!- Stop it! Or Pack it in!  
> Kote ori’vod- Big brother Cody. Kote is Cody’s proper name in Mando’a.  
> Ni hukaatii'gar shebs ti kama- I’m watching your back. I’ve got you.


	4. Mando'a Lesson 2: Liera, Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some adorable sibling interaction.

Flopping onto the couch next to Jesse she leaned against his side and let out a long sigh. Chuckling he lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder, urging her closer so she could rest against him. “The _vode_ being a little too excitable for you today?” Nodding she let her herself relax, lulled by the sound of a nearby heartbeat and the fierce protectiveness that was Jesse’s spirit in the force. It had been a long day and a few of the _vode_ had been too rambunctious for her tired mind. Especially Hevy and Jump.

While thinking of the two of them she looked up at Jesse, wondering if she should just ask. As if sensing her questioning look he glanced down at her with a friendly smile. “What’s up _vod’ika_?” She couldn’t help but to smile back.

“I was wondering about a word in _Mando’a_ but didn’t know if I should ask or not.” He tilted his head to get a better look at her and motioned her to continue.

“You can always ask me or Kix, we won’t judge.” He said plainly.

“I didn’t think you would. But Hevy’s negative reaction to the word made me wonder if it was some sort of insult and I don’t want to go repeating it if it’s something offensive.” He shrugged.

“Well we’re soldiers, we curse a lot. So no one will get offended, especially since you’re new to _Mando’a_. What was the word?”

“ _Riduur_.” Jesse froze and she looked up at him in concern. “Jesse?” He shook his head.

“I need the whole story if I’m going to explain.” He said carefully.

“Well… Hardcase and Hevy were talking about heavy guns and artillery. It seemed like a very exciting discussion, the two of them were really engaged in it. A few of the _vode_ were hanging around nearby. On his way past Jump commented that Hardcase and his _riduur_ should find somewhere more quiet to talk if they’re going to get so excited. Hardcase just stared at Jump like he’d grown a second head while Hevy jumped up from the table and took a swing at him. It devolved into an impromptu sparring match with the rest of the _vode_ cheering them on.” Jesse let out an amused groan and put his hand over his face, letting out a small laugh.

“Okay. I think I get what happened.” Jesse let his hand fall back into his lap and smiled down at her. “ _Riduur_ has a couple of meanings, depending on context. The most basic translation is Partner. _Mando’a_ doesn’t have gender specific terms and everyone is treated equally based on merit or reputation. There’s no cultural difference between spouses and because adoption is so prevalent there is no cultural push to have children of your own blood.” Liera nodded, already understanding the genderless nature of _Mando’a_.

“So it means partner? That doesn’t sound like an insult at all.” She frowned.

“Well it’s closer to spouse than partner. But no, it isn’t an insult. I have a feeling that Hevy is the kind of guy who doesn’t like to face his ‘softer’ emotions. He and Hardcase are good friends but I don’t think they’re ready for a relationship or anything.” She blinked as everything clicked and she finally understood.

“Oh. So Jump was telling them, basically, to get a room.” She heard Jesse snort in amusement and grinned in response. “So it means spouse or partner. It’s nice to have a specific word for such a thing.”

“Do your people have a word for it?”

“ _Aoulalfaihu_. It means ‘two spirits as one.’ During the wedding there is a ceremony performed where the participants bind their spirits together. It forms a powerful force bond between them. It isn’t permanent, but it is very difficult to break and it is taboo in their culture to do so without counsel from the three tribal leaders.” Looking around the room at the many men lounging around a sudden thought came to her. “Jesse… if Jump was joking about Hardcase and Hevy being _riduur_ , then that must mean it is a regular occurrence in the GAR, right?” Jesse stiffened and she looked up at him in concern. “ _Me’vaar ti gar?_ ” She asked him, knowing _Mando’a_ had a calming effect on the vode.

“ _Naas_.” He replied, almost absentmindedly as he took a moment to mull something over. She went quiet, letting him have a moment to think. “You don’t seem all that bothered by the idea of _vode_ being in relationships with each other, _vod’ika_.” She frowned.

“No, not at all. Why?” He raised a brow at her and she sighed. “Well… I guess there would be some who might find it uncomfortable. But those people can’t see just how vastly different you all are in the force. Just because you all share a face doesn’t mean you are the same person. I can _‘see’_ how different you all are and I can understand how some of you would come to care for one another deeply.” She looked shyly up at him with a teasing smirk. “Like you and Kix.” A wide smile crossed his face and he winked down at her without reply. Laughing lightly she pulled her legs up on the couch and settled in to relax.

“Rest, _vod’ika_ , I’ve got watch.” Curiosity sated for the time being she let her mind wander until sleep finally took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vode- Brothers/Siblings, a word the Clones use to describe themselves as a whole.  
> Vod’ika- In this context it means little sister.  
> Riduur- Partner/Spouse  
> Me’vaar ti gar?- What’s new with you? Basic question, in the same vein as ‘How are you?’ Can also be used to ask a soldier for a sitrep. If a Mando asks you this, they expect an answer; it's literal. The response is Naas, or Nothing, indicating that nothing has changed in your situation and you’re doing fine.


	5. Dune Detour: Haati, Boba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency stop on a desert planet ends in a rescue.

23 BBY

Watching the lights flashing across the control panel of the modified PB-950 Patrol Boat Haati cursed vehemently in four separate languages, earning him a wide eyed stare from his son. He wasn’t exactly sure what had gone haywire but he knew they were leaking atmosphere and had to land immediately. The only problem? The closest planet was under the control of Jabba the Hutt, one of the most disgusting creatures Haati had never had the displeasure to meet. “B-buir?” Looking over at the pale face of his son he reached out with the force to reassure him, even as he readied the ship for an emergency landing.

“Just sit tight, Bob’ika, we’re not in trouble yet.”

The landing could have gone a little better but he he did the best he could with what he had. Once they were on the ground and he’d shut off the engines he sat back, eyes closed, and took a few calming breaths. He heard the click of a buckle and opened his eyes to his nine year old son climbing into his lap. With a smile he pulled the boy into a hug, soothing him both physically and through the force. Boba didn’t cry, he claimed he was too old to cry, but Haati could feel him trembling in his arms. “Hey now, we’re okay. Ba’buir’s old ship is just on the fritz.” His son looked up at him, distracted by the mention of a grandfather he had never met but had heard lots of stories about.

“Come on, let’s go see if we can find out what’s wrong. You’re better at that than I am.” Boba grinned at him, his almost cheeky smile very reminiscent of Jango, before the boy climbed out of his lap and ran for the ladder. Haati chuckled and followed behind him at a more sedate pace.

Trouble came an hour later in the form of multiple targets converging on the ship. Looking at the external cameras he spied a group of speeders heading right for them. “Boba, I want you to stay behind me and don’t let them see you until I know they’re non hostile. Take a blaster just in case.” Boba took one look at his expression and quietly obeyed the order, going to the weapons locker and grabbing one of the holdout blasters. He knew better than to talk back or act up when there was the possibility of danger.

Once he was done checking over his weapons he slipped his helmet back on and headed to the smaller side door of the _Chaab’kalar_. The speeders stopped within weapons range but far enough out that they could retreat if they had to. Stepping out of the ship he zeroed in on the gathered lifeforms and sighed when he realized they were just a bunch of locals. Possibly caravaners or farmers of some sort, judging by their appearance. The moment they laid eyes on him the guns which had been leveled at the door were aimed elsewhere. Haati’s brows raised in surprise but he supposed their actions made sense. No one in their right mind would want to tangle with a Mandalorian unless they had some serious firepower.

 _“Hello, I apologize if we’re trespassing.”_ He said, using the external comm and raising his voice so they could hear him. _“We had to make an emergency landing.”_ The farmers shifted uneasily, looking to an older man who appeared to be the leader of the group. Slinging his gun across his back the man stepped forward, expression stern but not unwelcoming.

 _“What kind of emergency?”_ Haati smiled, though none of them could see it.

 _“We started leaking atmosphere. The main converter broke down. Any chance you have a spare lying around somewhere?”_ The man didn’t even glance back to the others as they mumbled amongst themselves.

 _“Fraid not. But Mos Eisley isn’t that far from here if you have a speeder. I’m sure you can find the parts you need there.”_ He finally relaxed, realizing these people meant him no harm and were more wary of him than he was of them.

“Buir? Is it safe to come out now?” The leader of the group heard Boba’s voice and seemed to suck in a breath of surprise. Haati wanted to sigh at his son as the boy clung to him, peeking around his armor at all of the strangers.

“Boba, I told you to stay hidden.” The boy pouted up at him.

“But the force said it was fine.” Haati let out an exasperated huff but didn’t refute the claim.

He turned back to the leader. _“Thank you for the information. Can you point me in the direction of the town? I don’t want to impose.”_ With a small nod the man stepped closer and started to give him directions, motioning in the direction of the town and warning him away from certain danger areas. Just as they were finishing their discussion a sandcrawler crested a dune in the distance and Haati swore.

 _“Any place I can park my ship where the little thieves won’t strip it down to the bones?”_ The lead farmer looked him up and down then looked over at his son for a moment before he nodded.

 _“You can park it near my farm. We’ll keep an eye out.”_ Haati smiled.

 _“Much appreciated. Haati Kurshi’cin, by the way.”_ He held out his hand. The man looked down at it for a moment before a small smile crossed his face and he shook it.

 _“Cliegg Lars. Now we better hurry, there’s going to be a storm later and none of us want to be caught out in it.”_ After the firm handshake he ushered his son back into the ship and into the cockpit.

Once the ship had been parked he asked if they wouldn’t mind lending him a speeder. It took a little convincing but in the end they did lend him one. Settling his son in front of him he looked back at the couple and their adult son, who had come outside to see what all the fuss was about. “I’ll return shortly. I don’t want to take up too much of your time.” Looking down at his son he laughed at the excited look on his face. Adjusting the hooded cloak so the boy’s face was covered properly he kissed the top of his head. “Hold on tight, Bob’ika.”

When they reached Mos Eisley Haati could see why the man had been wary about lending him a speeder. He could feel he greed, selfishness, and depravity of the people around him, along with the suffering and grief of the slaves. His hand tightened around Boba’s and he extended his shield around his son, making him less likely to be seen or taken notice of. If anyone even looked at his son with a little too much interest he knew he would end up gutting them.

Following his instincts he quickly found a shop selling parts and bartered with the shopkeeper. It was still much more expensive than it should have been but considering where he was it made sense. The price probably would have been higher if he hadn’t been wearing his beskar’gam.

By the time they returned to the ship the sky was a deep red. The suns were slowly setting in the distance. Which is why Haati didn’t notice the activity at the farm until he was within hearing range. Picking up his son he set him down on the sand and handed him the package with the replacement converter. “Go put it in the ship. I’m going to see what’s wrong.” He ruffled the boy’s hair before striding over to the group of armed men gearing up.

 _“Did something happen while I was gone?”_ No preamble, no pleasantries, just straight to the facts. He could feel anger-worry-tension-grief in the force around these men.

 _“Tusken Raiders. They kidnapped my wife!”_ Cliegg’s voice was choked with rage and desperation. Haati felt his grim determination, it tore at him.

 _“You men are ill equipped to deal with something like this.”_ He finally said after thinking it over. Heads turned to look at him, some angry and some scared. “I’ll go and retrieve your wife. Just give me the details.” The man’s adult son glared at him.

 _“For what price?”_ Haati stiffened slightly, insulted, but he quickly let it go.

 _“Just keep my kid safe.”_ There was a feeling of astonished confusion but he ignored it.

 _“Fine. But I’m going with you. She’s my wife.”_ Haati quickly agreed and returned to the ship to change out some of his equipment. Boba watched him, face scrunched up in concern.

“You’re going to help them, right?” Slinging his rifle across his back he looked over at his son with a smile.

“Yes, Bob’ika. No one deserves to have their loved ones stolen like that.” His son nodded thoughtfully.

“But you aren’t asking for credits?” Haati chuckled.

“If they were rich I might have. But these people are only poor farmers and they have been kind to us. Remember, Bob’ika, returning someone’s kindness is a reward all on its own.” Whether he became a mercenary or not in the future Haati didn’t want his son to lack kindness. Drogan had been a fierce warrior, an assassin, and a ruthless mercenary. But he had also hated slavery, stood up for the innocent who could not protect themselves, and loved his family with all his heart. If he hadn’t also been a kind man at heart Haati would have died as a child.

Finished his preparations he took his son to the Lars’ home and ordered him to be good until he returned. The boy pouted but didn’t argue, much to Haati’s relief.

Taking a couple of speeders he and Cliegg followed the trail of the Tusken’s. It was dark by the time they finally caught up to them. Their camp was well hidden but Haati could sense their minds. They were celebrating. He looked to Cliegg and saw the man clench his hands on his weapon, trying to keep himself calm when the sound of a scream tore through the air.

Pulling out his own rifle he lay on his front and looked through the scope, scouting out the enemy and picking his targets. He motioned for Cliegg to take out a couple of the sentries to the right while he did the same on the left. The man nodded and knelt on one knee, steadying his rifle. On the count of three they stated blasting. The sentries fell quickly and the other warriors in the camp rushed toward the noise.

 _“This is where I come in.”_ He said, clapping Cliegg on the back and leaping over their rocky barrier with a force assisted jump. Thumbing the switch of the Darksaber he ran one of the Tusken’s through before cleaving another in two. Behind him Cliegg cursed in Huttese before starting to pick off enemies that tried to flank Haati. All in all it didn’t take that long to dispatch the warriors of the tribe.

 _“Watch my back. I’ll get your wife.”_ The man nodded, looking a little pale. Reaching out with the force Haati located the poor woman and rushed to the tent where she was being kept. The look on her face was pure shock as he entered and cut the ropes holding her with the Darksaber. She rubbed her red wrists and eyed him carefully.

 _“Your husband is waiting for you.”_ At the mention of her husband she tried to stand but faltered slightly, wincing in pain. Haati slung one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her walk, eying her bruises and the way she cradled her ribs. He could feel eyes on him as he helped the woman walk out of the camp. Cliegg ran forward and embraced his wife, gently taking her from Haati. Gladly letting her go he turned and regarded the remaining Tuskens, who stood by in the shadows and watched them warily. He raised his weapon and held it out in front of him, daring them to follow. It was a thread and a warning all at once. The Tusken’s took one look at his stance and backed away.

They hurried back to the Lars homestead, only stopping once so Haati could assess her wounds and administer what first aid he knew. It was lucky he always carried medical supplies on his belt for emergencies. Cliegg didn’t say anything until his wife was safely at home, resting in their bedroom. Haati grinned down at Boba who came to hug him the moment he didn’t look busy.

“Did you behave Bob’ika?” The boy grinned up at him.

“Owen let me shoot some womprats!” Haati laughed when the the young man in question looked up at his name then flushed red in embarrassment.

 _“I… uh…”_ Haati waved away his attempt at apologizing.

 _“As long as he was in no danger and was taken care of I don’t care if he shot a few rodents. He’s a good shot but needs the live target practice.”_ The young man blinked at him but relaxed, since it didn’t look like he was in any trouble.

 _“You aren’t what I expected when I first saw you.”_ Glancing over at Cliegg when the man returned from his wife’s side he let out a chuckle. Slipping his bucket off his head he clipped it to his belt and grinned at the startled looks he received. He knew exactly how young and not dangerous he looked.

 _“I hear that a lot. Trust me, I’m older than I look.”_ He might only appear twenty-five but he had been born seventy-two years ago. Biologically he was almost thirty, but being force sensitive slowed his aging even further.

 _“My wife wants to ask you a couple questions, if you don’t mind. Owen can watch over your little one.”_ Boba pouted at being called little but Haati kept him quiet with a hand on his head.

 _“I don’t mind.”_ Leaving his son with Owen he followed Cliegg into the master bedroom and smiled gently when the woman tried to rise.

 _“No, please. You shouldn’t get up yet.”_ Her brown eyes were unwavering as she looked right at him, unblinking. Slowly she lowered herself back down. Smiling he took a nearby stool and sat next to her bed. _“Your husband said you had some questions for me…”_ She returned his smile.

_“Shmi, Shmi Skywalker Lars.”_

_“Haati Kurshi’cin, I’m glad you’re alright.”_ She settled further and looked from his face to his belt, staring at the Darksaber.

 _“I wanted to ask you if you were a jedi or knew of them? My son, Anakin, was freed by the jedi and taken by Master Jinn to Coruscant. Master Jinn thought he would be a wonderful jedi.”_ Haati’s expression turned a little sad.

 _“I’m sorry, Shmi. I left the jedi as a child and was raised as a Mandalorian. I’ve never heard of your son. However I do know of Master Jinn’s reputation.”_ He vaguely remembered stories about him as a young and reckless knight, someone who often went against the council. Then met him later on Manda’yaim when he and his padawan escorted Duchess Kryze from Coruscant for Jang’s coronation. _“If Master Jinn said your son would make a wonderful jedi then I believe him.”_ Something in the woman’s eyes eased. He could feel the echo of loss and the outpouring of love from this woman in the force. It was like a breath of fresh air.

 _“Thank you, for everything.”_ She reached out to him and he took her hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

 _“You’re welcome. Just rest and get well.”_ Nodding she closed her eyes and relaxed. Haati returned the stool where he found it and followed Cliegg out into the main area of the home. The man gave him a wide smile.

_“I want to thank you as well. Without you we might not have gotten her back. Even if we did we probably would have lost some good men.”_

_“You’re welcome. I know it’s like to lose someone you care about. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”_ The two men stood there quietly for a moment.

 _“It’s late. Would you like to stay for the evening meal?”_ Haati smiled but shook his head. He felt a little bad declining the invitation but he didn’t want to be a burden on them.

 _“No, Boba and I will take our evening meal and then I need to repair the ship. We’re behind schedule as it is and my husband is probably worried. I’ll need to comm him soon to let him know we’re alright.”_ Cliegg looked surprised that he had a spouse but chose not to comment on it.

 _“Safe travels, then.”_ Haati shook the man’s hand.

 _“May the force be with you and stars watch over your family.”_ It wasn’t quite a standard farewell but he felt like this close knit family would need all the blessings they could get.

“Come on, Bob’ika. It’s time to fix the ship and be on our way.”


	6. Artwork: Darth Stellari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT a new chapter.

  
_They said she cared too much, that she was too attached to those around her.  
They told her to kill her heart, to stop herself from **seeing**.  
They feared her ability to look beneath their thin veneer of self control.  
And in the end, when they tried to bind her, to close her eyes and shield themselves, they broke the one thing that kept her rooted in the light._

Darth Stellari is a highly skilled manipulator. She uses her vast medical knowledge and understanding of psychology to influence others, slowly drawing them to her side. With her ability to see the spirits of others, reflections of their personality and mental state, she knows just what emotions to play on to get what she wants from someone. She is not above using seduction or even torture, as long as it furthers her cause.

Her style is based on Latin dancer's ballroom costumes and fantasy Arabic clothing.

A friend of mine wondered what Liera would be like if she ever turned to the Dark side. To be honest she wouldn't be much different. Just far more selfish and more willing to hurt others.  



	7. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the voice that spoke to Liera in the temple?

The temple had been abandoned long ago. The force gifted who had once lived there slowly trickled away, some perishing and some never returning to the home that once supported them. Over time the location was forgotten by many while those who came to be known as Jedi moved to a new home. Yet the force was not an idle thing, it was all of life and made up everything. The spirits of those who dwelt within the temple did not fall into an easy slumber. Rather they floated aimlessly, whispering to themselves and eventually to each other.

Eons passed and the spirits’ voices began to fade. Seeing the flickers of life beginning to disappear, the infant presence in the force slowly began to lament. Where once there had been abundant life and emotion now there were endless dark halls, the faint whisper of the wind a sad counterpoint to the endless silence.

Every now and again sentient life would come to the temple, walking the halls and acting as a breath of fresh air. But never did they stay. Even as the temple welcomed them wholeheartedly the children of the force always flew away.

No longer able to handle the loneliness, the loss, something strange began to happen. Grasping what small threads of fading life it could find it slowly began to weave them together, desperately wishing for life to once more roam the halls. Over time a feeling of brightness and curiosity began to fill the many empty rooms, lighting everything it touched. With a hum of joy the being recognized that it was no longer scattered remnants, scraps of life and memory that had been forgotten and abandoned.

It was a being of calm and emotion, of peace and passion, a child of the force and a sentient in its own right.

It was a they, and they were Kaleidoscope. Named for the myriad of colored lights shining through the windows and scattering when it reflected off the glittering gems embedded in the very walls of the temple.

But even as they were now free to roam they were unable to leave the very temple their once fragments had been trapped inside. Just like before they were left with only themselves for company.

Until _her._

She was a child of the force like them. A small ball of burning light that shone like a distant star. Her presence was steadfast and unwavering, even as the one she was with struggled with the darkness consuming his soul. Touching her presence brought a gift that Kaleidoscope had not considered before. Scattered paths rose before them and they could see the end of every one.

Kaleidoscope felt frustrated that their siblings were able to roam so easily, that their soft mortal shells were what gave them freedom. If only they had a soft mortal shell…

It was a decision that would change the very fabric of reality. The curiosity of a naive demi-god that wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by life once more. But their power was not unlimited. If they wanted to leave, if they wanted the mortal to survive, they needed more power than they had. So they did the one thing that they had never done before- they tapped into the well that sat dormant beneath the temple and drank deeply until there was nothing left.

The moment they latched onto her so many more paths opened up before them. Each one was scrutinized at and carefully rejected. But as the power of the well continued to flow through them and the force gifted they had chosen the greater sea of the force finally took notice. It saw two children destined for loneliness in a darkened world and made a decision.

Kaleidoscope would get their freedom and the child of the force, this daughter of the light who did not shy away from emotion, she would be the catalyst for a better future.


	8. The Convergence 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleidoscope is very sorry... they really didn't mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first bit of Apocrypha ever! Woot!
> 
> I blame my faince. XD

Kaleidoscope as an entity was the equivalent of a lonely child grounded to their bedroom for the foreseeable future. But unlike an unruly child there was one thing they had access to that made the long millennia of waiting not so terrible. With the ability to look out into the wider galaxy and sense all of their siblings they could while away the time ‘listening’ to them as they lived their lives. But as time wore on and on they began to grow impatient. They knew that one day in the future the one they were waiting for, their Chosen, would appear and allow them to finally leave.

Kaleidoscope did not want to wait.

In a fit of impatience they reached out into the vastness of the force, dipping their hand in the nexus to give them better reach, and _pulled_. At first nothing happened. The circular room in the center of the temple, where Kaleidoscope spent most of their time, remained unchanged.

Then there was a tug on their core and they smiled in triumph. They had called their Chosen to them! They could-

Another tug had Kaleidoscope freezing in confusion. Then another, and another. In their haste they had reached too far, opened themselves too much to the great ocean of the Force.

In a shimmer of light a group of mortals suddenly fell to the ground before them. It was their Chosen and those she surrounded herself with. A loud groan from behind them had them turn in concern only to see another group slowly getting to their feet. Lead by… their Chosen?

Oh. Oh no.

Seven groups noticed the others almost at the same time and everyone froze. Kaleidoscope stared at the many incarnations of their Chosen and felt their metaphorical stomach turn to knots.

“Liera? Why is there four of you?” The group of armored figures who had reached for their weapons stalled, looking at one of their own in deep sunset colors. They reached up and pulled off their helmet, rose-gold hair cascading down their back. “Correction, why is there _five_ of you?”

Kaleidoscope stood in the center of them, unseen but certainly noticed by those who had the ability to touch the force. They had only one thought in mind as the Force itself chided them for their impatience.

Oops.


	9. Ka'runi'ya: Etain, Snow, and Greene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etain is brought safely to Mandalore and learns one of the Mandalore system's greatest changes under the rule of Jango and Haati.

Etain sat in the room she had been given aboard the small transport, legs crossed and eyes closed. Although she had been trying to meditate her mind kept going back to the look on Darman’s face when she’d told him she was pregnant. At first he had been so carefully blank then she had felt his fear-nervousness-stress-wonder-awe all at once. Thankfully Bardan was there to steady her with his own force presence or she may have begun to panic as well, which the Healer had said was very dangerous for her and the baby.

Sitting down and talking with Darman not as a jedi but as a woman had been one of the most difficult things she’d ever had to face in her life. It had taken them hours to talk things out but in the end she left Coruscant with the understanding that she and her child were loved. Darman had promised to cling to life for them and when everything was over he would meet them on Mandalore.

It was hard to believe that just days ago she had been Etain Tur-Mukan and now she was Etain Skirata. It had been a surprise when Dar had blurted out his question but the look in his eyes had been full of determined conviction as he held her hands in his. She had agreed. There was no one else she would rather be with than her Darman.

The child growing inside her also had a name now. Just in case the worst happened and Darman was unable to name the child when he was born she had asked him to help choose a name before she left for Mandalore. Kad Skirata. She knew how much Omega loved their father and she could see the influence on her son's name, but she didn’t care. Kal was a hard man but a good one. Even though she had done something that would take time for him to forgive he had been nothing but sincere in his offer of protection for the child and her.

There was a knock on her door and she opened her eyes, calling out to let her guest know the door was unlocked. The man that entered was the leader of what she had learned was Winter Squad. Both Omega and Delta had reacted with slight awe when they had arrived with the white haired Mandalorian Jedi. At first she hadn’t understood why then Bardan had frozen and looked at them in surprise. Then she realized what she was feeling from them and had likewise stopped in surprise.

Winter Squad was made up of force sensitive clones.

Snow, their leader, gave her a polite nod. “We’re coming up on our destination now. We’ll be disembarking soon.” Standing she smiled and thanked him.

“Where will I be housed? No one ever said.” A small smirk crossed the man’s face, it could almost be called smug, and he motioned for her to follow him.

Standing behind the pilot, the one who only spoke Mando’a, her mouth opened in awe at the sight before her. The construction of the building looked new, it couldn’t be more than ten years old, and it was beautiful in its simplicity. She had seen old ruins of jedi temples before and this could easily rival any one of them. Flapping in the wind and painted on the building itself was what appeared to be a horned skull with a stylized star behind it. From where she was standing she could see figures in armor patrolling or going about their business. Each one of them shone in the force.

“Wh-what is this place?” The pilot turned to look back at her briefly with a wide grin.

“Olarom, vod’ika, at Ka’runi’ya.” Snow huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ka’runi’ya, your new home for the foreseeable future. Welcome to Star Haven, Mandalore's sole Temple dedicated to the Force.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Olarom, vod’ika, at Ka’runi’ya- Welcome, little sister, to Star Soul City.  
> Ka’runi- Star Soul. My word for Force Sensitives in Mando’a.  
> Ka’runi’ya- Star Soul City. They call it Star Haven in Basic because it's both shorter and they prefer to use indirect translations with outsiders.


	10. Artwork: Summer Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this along with the sidestory of Liera, Padme, and Ahsoka going shopping on Coruscant but I am impatient and love to share.

I would like to thank [PeachyProtist](https://www.deviantart.com/peachyprotist) once more for the amazing artwork~  



	11. Phase II: Ponds & Mace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be shorter and more about trusting one another/being very good friends.
> 
> The characters had other ideas.

Waking to the bright lights of the medical bay aboard the _Endurance_ Ponds winced. There was a small chuckle above him and the light dimmed, revealing the Corps' chief medic. "Alright there, _vod_?" Waving the man away he slowly sat up, feeling weak as a newly decanted cadet. Closing his eyes he focused on himself and felt a faint ripple in the force around him. Memories flooded into his mind and he let out a small gasp. Turbo reached for him, concerned, and Ponds held onto the medic's hand as if he were a drowning man.  
  
 _"Turbo, where's the General?"_ Ponds asked in Mando'a. Turbo's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before his expression softened and he smiled reassuringly.  
  
 _"Don't worry, vod, the General was sent back to his quarters after a quick dip in bacta. You've been out for three days."_ Turbo said, also slipping into Mando'a. Ponds' alarm grew. He knew he'd pushed himself trying to save Mace but he didn't think he'd pushed himself that hard. It must have been the force exhaustion Haat'buir warned them all about. _"What has you so spooked vod? The General wouldn't tell us what happened down there."_ Ponds felt a familiar pang of warmth in his chest and bit the inside of his cheek to keep the feeling in check.  
  
 _"The General was trapped under a collapsed building. The whole thing came down n our heads. He pushed me out of the way with the force to save me."_ Turbo winced in sympathy, knowing exactly how that must have felt for his commander. Not everyone knew about which brothers were force sensitive, or what their abilities were. Only the highest ranked vode who knew how to keep that information out of enemy hands and the chief medics of each battalion knew exactly who was force sensitive. It was just safer that way.  
  
Turbo knew every vod that was force sensitive and what their powers were. So he could easily put two and two together and figure out exactly what Ponds must have been feeling watching tons of rubble fall on the man he wanted so dearly to protect. If Mace hadn't chosen to throw him out of the way Ponds would have been perfectly fine. His ability would have saved him.  
  
 _"I dove in after him."_ Turbo's eyes went wide and Ponds' shoulders fell slightly. He knew it was a risk and yet he couldn't just leave Mace to suffocate or worse.  
  
 _"Vod... does he... does he know? Did he see you?"_ The further slump of Ponds' shoulders and the way his head fell forward in defeat was enough of an answer for the chief medic. _"Fuck, vod, what are we going to do?"_ Ponds heaved a sigh before sitting up straight, jaw clenched in resignation.  
  
 _"We call the Rid'alor."_ Turbo blinked at him for a moment before frowning at his suggestion.  
  
 _"I know you lot want to believe your buire can fix anything but this is the head of the jetiise we're talking about here."_ Ponds gave Turbo a dry look, shaking his head.  
  
 _"I meant he could get me transferred. Maybe fake my death and have the medics produce some false autopsy results. We could play my force sensitivity off as some sort of weird fluke."_ Turbo's mouth snapped shut with a click.  
  
 _"You don't want to be transferred, vod. You... you love working with the General."_ Ponds didn't respond, though his face did color slightly and he swallowed bitterly. _"You can't even lie to the General on a good day. How are you going to fake your own death? Knowing that he would be grieving for you would tear you apart."_ He was right, force dammit. Ponds was terrible at lying to Mace. The idea of faking his own death and leaving both the General and his men made something sickly pool in the pit of his stomach. These were his men and his General. He didn't want to just leave them.  
  
 _"I'd hate it. But I will do what I must to protect my vode."_ Turbo squeezed his shoulder in sympathy and understanding. They all did what they had to in order to keep one another safe.  
  
 _"I'll see if I can get someone to-"_ Something at the edge of his senses brushed against his mind and he turned to the door just as it opened. Turbo froze, mouth still open, as Mace stepped inside. His dark eyes were searching and Ponds felt his mouth turn dry as his hands began to tremble faintly with nerves.  
  
"Turbo, I'd like a word with Ponds for a moment." The man said, never looking away from his commander. "Alone, if you would." It wasn't quite an order, but it wasn't a request either. After a year at war they had come to understand Mace's subtle moods. Turbo gave him a look and he shook his head minutely. There was no reason to deny the request. The chief medic hesitated a moment before standing up from the chair next to him. At the door he gave Ponds one last concerned look before the door closed behind him.  
  
Mace stood near the doorway quietly, not stepping further into the room, and Ponds didn't dare look at him. After a long silence that seemed to last forever he felt, as well as heard, Mace quietly cross the floor and settle in the chair Turbo had left vacant. The man let out a slow breath before carefully reaching out with the force. Ponds flinched slightly as the cool shadowed calm that was Mace's presence in the force gently brushed against his shields. Knowing that there was no way Mace had missed his use of the force earlier he lowered his shields and let the man in.  
  
"Oh." Came the almost breathless word from the Master of the Order as he, for the first time, felt the true depth of Ponds' presence in the force. He wasn't quite sure what the man would be able to sense of him. Ever since they were small his brothers had a hard time describing how he felt in the force. He was elusive, fleeting, and hazy. Fading in and out of existence- like a mirage.  
  
Tentatively Mace lay a hand on Ponds' wrist, as if trying to make sure whether or not he was actually there. Ponds moved his arm and carefully caught Mace's hand in his own, giving it a tight squeeze to show that he was there. That he was real and not some phantom. Then, with barely a thought, he pulled his hand through Mace's, watching his face for any kind of reaction.  
  
"What the kark?" Ponds can't help it. The blatant confusion on the man's face makes him crack up a little.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it, and neither does anyone else either. It's just what the force blessed me with at birth." Looking into Mace's dark eyes he could see a wealth of understanding there that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. He pulled his hands into his lap. "You asked me how I was able to get to you while you were trapped." He swallowed. "This. This is how. Solid matter means nothing to me. If I need to get into a room no door can stop me, except anything made with force repelling materials." He'd used it a few times when his men or civilians were captured and needed to be rescued swiftly. There was an added bonus where going through electronics had a tendency to short them out. It was all too easy to override door locks by just shoving his hand into the wall and pulling it back out again.  
  
Mace placed a hand on top of his and Ponds can't help but look back at him. Their gazes locked together and Mace's hand tightens on his. "I swear to you, Ponds, that I will tell no one about this." Ponds' chest feels warm and his throat is tight. "You risked your secret to save my life." There was something fierce in his eyes, determined and strong. "Besides, I would never willingly betray your trust." Ponds wants to believe him so, so, badly.  
  
Mace must be able to see his indecision, either on his face or in the force. The man leans closer to him, his voice a gentle murmur, smooth and soft like always when the two of them are alone. "Ponds, please." There is a slight waver in his voice that makes the commander's heart thump heavily against his ribs. "I don't want to lose you." Had he overheard them speaking? Did the man know Mando'a? After a year at war with his troops he suspected that Mace had learned more of their language than he let on.  
  
The admission that he didn't want to lose Ponds made the force feel warm and comforting around them, almost approving. A blush creeps over his face, coloring his cheeks and ears. Bashfully he looks down at his lap. Turning his hand over he tentatively laces their fingers together, feeling a little too overwhelmed to look Mace in the eyes.  
  
"I don't want to leave you either Mace." His General, no, his jedi lets out a ragged breath. "I know the code you hold yourself to, both as a warrior and a jedi. I don't want to distract you from your path or cause you pain but..."  
  
 _But._ It was such a small word. Yet it was filled with so much promise, and so much danger. Being one of the few force sensitive clones meant he had a duty to his brothers, to protect them. If it came down to it he would kill himself rather than let anyone find his brothers. That didn't even touch on the idea of light or dark sides of the force and what might happen if either he or Mace fell.  
  
As if sensing where his thoughts were heading Mace tightened his grip. "The Code is not absolute. There is a difference between love and attachment." Ponds' heartbeat was loud in the silent room, beating against his rib cage. Trying to push away the well of feelings that had sprung up within him he felt Mace's calm touch against his mind and shuddered. With both of their force presences intertwined like this there was no way the man could not feel everything Ponds was feeling.  
  
"Ponds." Using that soft tone of voice on him just wasn't fair. Neither was the steady kindness and determination threading through him and shoring him up, filling him with strength.  
  
"Will you show me the difference?" His voice sounded so far away to his own ears but it was clear he had been heard by the surprised warmth that flooded through him. Finally looking up he sees the small smile on a normally stern face.  
  
"I promise. We'll walk this path together." Leaning forward Mace presses their foreheads together and Ponds' closes his eyes. It is the first time he's felt so sure of himself since leaving Kamino.  
  
"Ner jetii." Ponds whispers quietly, reverently.  
  
Mace laughs joyfully and the force sings with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a;
> 
> Rid'alor- The title for the spouse of the Mand'alor.  
> Ner jetii- My jedi.


	12. Gai Bal Manda: Winter Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haati hears a scream of terror through the force and races to save a group of boys from the Kaminiise.

Hearing a loud shriek behind him he turned to watch Jango chase Boba into the living room. His riduur swooped down and caught their son, swinging him up into his arms effortlessly to the delight of their little boy. He caught Jango’s eye and gave him what was probably a very sappy smile. Boba noticed him and perked up, turning around and reaching for him so quickly that Jango had to take a step closer so he didn’t lose his balance. “Haat’buir!” Chuckling in amusement he got up from his chair and plucked their son from Jango’s arms. Giving the boy a gentle kov’nyn he leaned into Jango’s side with a small smile. Boba laid over his shoulder, eyes bright.

“Are you giving Jan’buir trouble?” The boy giggled and gripped his tunic, shaking his head no. “Oh really?” He giggled again and wriggled until he was more comfortable, but didn’t say anything. Haati could feel his happiness spilling out into the force and couldn’t help but smiling in return. There was a nudge along their bond and he looked up at Jango out of habit. He barely caught the mischievous smirk on his riduur’s face before their lips met. Jango hummed in amusement when he finally pulled away. Haati rolled his eyes with a playful huff.

“So what are you working on?” Haati called the datapad to his hand and grinned at Boba when he gasped in excitement. Their son was just starting to be able to levitate things by choice, rather than by accident, and was being a right little terror about it. Haati really shouldn’t be encouraging him.

“Drafting new laws for force sensitives in Mandalorian space. Using ones abilities to save lives or to help in emergencies is all well and good. But I know how easy it is to manipulate others with the force. I want to ensure that sort of thing doesn’t happen. Or at least if it does happen we can bring the law down on the perpetrators.” Jango nodded in understanding. He’d seen Haati using the force to manipulate someone’s mind and if it wasn’t for the trust they had built up over their life together he might have been horrified. But both recipients of his manipulations had agreed to it and under the circumstances he had accepted their decisions.

“Good. If any of the jetii are caught pulling that kind of shi- thing in our system I want them to be called out for it.” Haati nodded, expression a little on the smug side. He should probably be giving the jedi more leeway, considering they had rescued him and raised him for the first thirty years of his life, but with the way they had been treating him and his people the last fifteen years… he was growing tired of their arrogance.

“We’ll need to-” A sudden loud scream of pain echoed through the force and he nearly fell to his knees from the force of it. Boba immediately started crying, latching onto him in fear. Panicked Jango wrapped the both of them up and held them, eyes steely as he looked around for a threat. When he realized there was nothing in their apartment he grimaced and looked down at Haati in understanding.

“More force shit?” Giving his riduur a look for cursing in front of their son he slowly nodded. Wrapping the force around Boba he cut the boy off from the pain and rubbed his back gently, making soothing noises to calm him down.

“Get Cort to watch Boba. We need to go.” Jango took one look at his expression and nodded, pulling up his comm and contacting the former Journeyman Protector.

Once Boba had been situated with Cort to watch him Jango and Haati left the apartment at a run. The echoes of pain were coming and going, sometimes strong and other times weak. He let the force lead him and eventually they found themselves in one of the testing labs. Entering the room the first thing he noticed were the Kaminoans cleaning up a huge mess of shattered jars, scattered tools, and broken machinery. The second thing he noticed was the quiet sobbing as a Kaminoan in a lab coat ranted about ‘aberrations.’ The closer he got the more the force pulsed with fear-despair-anger. Huddled together was a group of four boys, all about five years of age. One of them stood with his shoulders squared and face almost completely blank as two of the boys tried to calm the last of their little group. He was the one who had been screaming into the force loud enough that Haati could hear him all the way on the other side of the city.

For a moment Haati stood there, feeling numb. Then the anger struck, like a coiled viper. It rose in him so quickly he felt dizzy for a moment before he was able to take control again. Jango stood beside him, looking between him, the children, and the Kaminiise. Stepping around the ones who were still cleaning the mess he strode over to the Kaminii in the lab coat.

“What happened here?” His voice was devoid of his usual playful and friendly tone. The Kaminii turned to regard him for a moment before seemingly dismissing him.

“We are in the middle of conducting tests, you are not authorized to be here. I suggest you leave.” Jango stiffened and Haati could feel his riduur’s rage rising to match his own.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He practically hissed. “What. Happened. Here?” The air trembled around him and he had to breathe deeply to reign himself in. The Kaminii looked back at him again with a frown before he noticed Jango.

“Control your subordinate, Bounty Hunter.” The boys looked to Jango and a cross between curiosity and awe colored the force, lightening his black mood. But only barely.

“He’s my partner, not my subordinate.” Jango said beside him, crossing his arms and taking a step back. “An gar, cyar’ika.” _‘All yours, sweetheart.’_

“You are going to tell me exactly what happened here or I promise you, you won’t like the consequences.” His hand brushed his belt and he was sorely tempted to pull his lightsaber just to add to the threat.

“We are stress testing the current units. These four have proven to be aberrations. They will be terminated like the others.” The temperature in the room plummeted to the point where even the Kaminiise took note of the change, the ones in the room stopping what they were doing in confusion or concern.

“You’re saying that these four children are going to be destroyed because they have the Force!?” Jango sucked in a breath of surprise. Haati felt a bubble of guilt curdling in the pit of his stomach. If Boba was force sensitive then of course other clones could be as well. Why had they never thought of it? “How is it possible that they have the force?” The Kaminii scoffed and didn’t seem ready to divulge that information.

So Haati reached out with the force and pressed down. In surprise the creature fell to its knees, folding like a weak hand of cards. They let out a strange choked off noise as Haati stalked closer, hand outstretched. “Not everyone who has the force is a Jedi, you demagolka* hut’uun. Now, answer me!” _‘Evil coward.’_

“S-some of the Template’s dna was unstable, so we used a portion of the other dna we were given to create CH-001.” Haati stopped dead. CH-001 was what they had called Boba before he was ‘born.’ He was a perfect mix of he and Jango’s dna.

“…my dna? They’re force sensitive because of-” Haati felt as if his very bones were vibrating. All these children, every single one of them, were a part of him. Something inside him felt brittle and panicked at the thought. He leaned into Jango’s steady presence even as objects in the room began to rattle violently at the outpouring of his turbulent emotions. Seeing the boys huddling closer to one another in fear he forced himself to let go of the black rage twisting up inside of him. Slowly he wrapped a barrier of calm and safety around the boys, like he did for Boba whenever his son had a bad nightmare. “It’s okay, ad’ike.” _'Children.'_ He spoke, trying to be soothing even as his voice broke slightly. “Come with me and you’ll be safe.”

From Jango he felt a pang of fondness and exasperation but also acceptance. He knew that Haati couldn’t let the Kaminiise keep the boys. Even if he forced them to obey him and never lay another hand on the boys again he wouldn’t be able to enforce the order forever. All it would take is one distracted day or one mission off planet and he was certain they would kill the boys just to spite him.

“I promise you’ll be safe.” The boys looked at one another before scrambling to hide behind him. Letting out a small sigh of relief he glared at the Kaminii scientist. “These four boys are mine. Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, ad’ike.” _'I know your name as my child, children.'_ He didn’t know the boys names, or if they even had names, but he was adopting them all the same. Jango was a strong pillar of support behind him as he made his declaration.

“You can’t do this! Those units are defective, they need to be-” This time he did draw his lightsaber. The green beam hovered in the air, aimed between the creature’s eyes.

“These children are my sons. You will not lay a hand on them or I swear by the Force and the Ka’ra that I will kill you.” Considering that to be the last word on the matter he shut off his lightsaber and returned the hilt to his belt. Turning around he knelt and smiled at the boys. “Come on, ad’ike. Let’s get you out of here.” Picking up two of the boys he turned to glare back at the scientist. “If I hear of you doing this to any more force sensitive children I will return, and it will be the last thing you ever do.” Jango picked up the other two boys and they quickly left the lab.

The farther away from the lab they got the more relaxed the boys became, much to Haati’s relief. His anger hadn’t gone away, he still wanted to unleash hell on the vile grey skinned monsters that could torture children without flinching, but it was contained. The boys began to squirm in discomfort and he put them down. A moment later Jango followed suit and the four boys huddled close together between them.

“Where are we going, Sirs?” Smiling he crouched so he was closer to their level.

“You’re going to come live with me. I’ll teach you everything you need to know about using the force.” Reaching out he gently brushed each of their consciousness and he felt them startle slightly in response. Except for the boy the others had been trying so hard to protect.

 _‘…hello?’_ It was such a clear telepathic message that he thought the boy had spoken aloud. But his mouth hadn’t moved and the voice sounded nothing like the other clones. 

_‘Hello. Are you okay?’_ The boy watched him, eyes wide, before a shy smile crossed his face and he ducked his head, fidgeting slightly.

 _‘You heard me.’_ He sounded awed and Haati let out a little laugh. Jango’s presence in the back of his mind seemed to jump and he looked up at his riduur in surprise. Apparently the boy was projecting a lot more than he’d thought if Jango could also hear him.

“I did. So did Boba.” The boys looked concerned for a moment and Haati wouldn’t be surprised if they knew who Boba was. The clone who aged like a real child and got to have parents while they were just test subjects. The Kaminiise weren’t above using cruel dismissive words or gossiping around the ‘products’ as if they weren’t living beings with thoughts and emotions. “What are your names?” He asked, easing the tangled web of anxiety in their minds with the force and weaving calm-safety around them.

“…RC-3334, Sir. My batchmates are RC-3335,” he motioned to the boy next to him, who was watching Jango with a curious and calculating look. “RC-3336,” the boy was practically vibrating with excitement, though he was trying to keep it contained. “And RC-3337,” the boy whose telepathic projection had reached Haati all the way from the other side of the city. “He doesn’t talk… not out loud.”

“Would you like proper names? Like Boba?” They stared at him in surprise before RC-3336 started to fidget.

“Y-you’ll give us names? Really?” Haati felt a heavy weight in his chest and looked up at his riduur for help. Jango took a step closer, his expression soft, and crouched so he was also on the same level as the boys. He reached over and put his hand on RC-3334’s small shoulder.

“Of course, son. You’re ours now.” The boy stood there stoically for a moment longer before his shoulders began to twitch with silent sobs. Jango pulled the boy into an embrace and motioned for the other boys to come closer. A tidal wave of emotion washed over him and he almost felt as if he was drowning in the sheer relief the boys were pouring into the force. Gathering two of the boys to him he let them break down and shared a look of gratitude and love with Jango.

By the time they got back to the apartment the boys had cried themselves out and were absolutely exhausted. Cort took one look at the boys in his arms and gave them a knowing look. Boba dashed over and clung to his leg, looking up at the physically older boys with wide green eyes.

“Ade!” _‘Kids!’_ He said excitedly. “Buire, liser val geroya ti ni?” _‘Caretakers*, can they play with me?’_ Jango chuckled.

“Nu’jii, Boba. Du’caryc bal val haryc.” _‘Not now. It’s late and they’re tired.’_ The boy pouted but nodded. The older boys were looking down at Boba with just as much curiosity, since none of them had actually met the boy before. He could feel the tendrils of the force and how the five of them were trying to reach for each other. It made him smile.

“Do you need me to make some space for the kids in one of the barracks?” Cort asked Jango as he took the kids to the couch and set them down gently next to one another. The boys looked up at them in concern, worry spiking and waking up the boys who had been asleep in Haati’s arms. Haati set the two boys down next to their brothers and smiled as Boba climbed onto the couch and hugged RC-3337, who startled before relaxing and hugging the other boy back.

“That’s not necessary Cort. Mhi gai bal manda.” _‘We’re adopting them.’_ He said with conviction. “Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad, Snow, Silver, Greene, bal Shev’la.” As he named each boy he placed a hand on their heads so they each knew their new name. Jango smiled and he could feel Cort’s amusement in the force.

“We’ll have to move to a larger apartment.” Haati just shrugged, unrepentant. “For now the boys can camp out in the living room. We’ll grab some extra bedding.” He motioned for Cort to help him and left Haati with the five boys. Boba was rambling about all the things he liked in Mando’a and the other boys were watching him with confused looks on their faces.

“Basic, Bob’ika. They don’t speak Mando’a.” Boba looked at him with wide eyes.

“Why?” Haati sighed and pulled his son into his lap, motioning for the other boys to shift so he could sit with them. He sat between Silver and Greene, letting the boys snuggle up to him as much as they liked.

“There was no one to teach them. But they are Mando’ade now. So we can teach your vode together.” Boba let out an excited gasp and beamed at the other boys.

“Vode!” Haati smiled.

“Yes, Boba. These are your new brothers.” Snow chewed on his lower lip before he leaned over Silver and gave Boba a shaky smile.

“Hi Boba, I’m… Snow.” Boba reached out to the physically older boy and held out his arm expectantly. Snow looked up at him in confusion.

“He wants to clasp forearms with you. It’s a common greeting for Mando’ade.” Greene bounced up and down next to him, grinning.

“Are we Mando’ade?” Haati smiled.

“You are now. And that is something no one will ever be able to take from you.” Haati would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buir/Buire- Buir is the gender neutral term for a Parent. But having a kid saying ‘Parent’ or ‘Parents’ _at_ their parents is kind of odd. So I’ve chosen to translate it as Caretaker/Caretakers.
> 
> Demagolka- I’ve translated it as ‘Evil’ in Basic but it has a deeper meaning than that. A Demagolka is someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal. From the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children. He is a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche.


	13. The White Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old tradition and an old legend.

Sitting at the table, taking apart his rifle and cleaning it properly, he looked up when his father sat down across from him with a sheepish smile. “I know that look, buir.” He teased. Drogan just chuckled and leaned back in his chair, settling in and getting comfortable. “What did you forget this time?”

“An old tradition.” Haati’s hands stopped and he looked at his father in excitement. He loved learning about their culture and the history of their people. Even if that history wasn’t always glorious.

Drogan pulled something out of a pouch and set it on the table between them. Staring back at him was a small figurine in armor, kama included. Hesitating a moment he set down the parts of the rifle and reached for the figure. Holding it in his hands he felt his throat tighten. On the belt, between the pouches, was something clearly resembling a lightsaber. Drogan gave him a fond look. “It took a bit of convincing for that old toy maker to add the lightsaber but it’s been a tradition for our families for generations, and I made it clear that you are to be accepted as you are. If I have to break tradition for my son and go to another toy maker I wouldn’t hesitate to do so. I think they got the point after that. That I was serious.” Haati felt his chest ache with appreciation and love for his father.

“You said you forgot an old tradition but you didn’t forget this. So…?” Drogan huffed.

“The tradition I almost forgot is the second half of this.” He said tapping the blank figurine in Haati’s hands. “The Kurshi’cin family is very old. We have a long and unbroken line all the way back before the Ruusan Reformation.” His father began. “It is said that the Kurshi’cin began as a lone man, a self proclaimed exile from a large and prominent clan of the time. After the clan head passed away with no named heir infighting tore his old clan apart. Soon they began to kill one another, assassinating those who should have been family. Seeing the destruction and madness for what it was he named his own parents dar’manda and dar’buir, then left with only his first name.” The boy held the figurine to his chest, eyes wide and body language attentive. His father smiled at him.

“He fled to the forest behind the clan homestead, hoping to find some sign that his choice had been the right one. After wandering for days without much rest he stumbled into a clearing. There, in the middle of nowhere, was a pure white veshok tree. It’s needles were pure white and its bark was pale ashen gray. But it was not sickly and it did not look as if someone had tried to burn it to ash. It stood proud amongst the other trees, set apart not by its species but by its coloring. It was there, standing in front of that tree, that our ancestor found his resolve and swore he would make a new clan. One that would never turn on its family for power. That would value loyalty, kindness, and acceptance.”

Turning to look at his son he reached over and placed a hand on his wavy dark hair. “And that is why we wear the white tree as our symbol proudly. In remembrance of our ancestor and his oaths to create a clan that would never turn its back on family.” Pulling out the last piece of his gift he set the paints and paintbrushes down on the table. “It’s yours to paint, Bob’ika. And if you don’t like the design later we can always strip it down and repaint it so it represents you better. I’ve done that twice in my lifetime.” His son blinked at him, curiosity brimming in the force. Haati laughed.

“Once when I finalized my armor colors as an adult and once again when I married your buir. That’s when I added the Fett Clan sigil.” Boba smiled and opened the paints, dipping the brush in the green and mixing it with a little white to make the color paler.

Once Boba was wholly focused on his task, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, Haati went to fix himself a cup of shig; puttering around the kitchen absent mindedly. Warm arms settling around his waist made him smile and he leaned back into Jango with a sigh. His riduur didn’t say anything, just kissed his temple and held him close until the kettle finished boiling.

Haati missed Drogan fiercely, even if he had already accepted the man’s death. Passing on this tradition was both a wonderful and heartbreaking experience. But seeing Boba sitting at the table and painstakingly painting the figurine filled him with a sense of fulfillment. He might be married to the Mand’alor and be part of the Fett Clan but he was still a Kurshi’cin. His father would be remembered, and so too would their founding ancestor.

And one day, he swore, he would share this story with all of he and Jango’s children. The Kurshi’cin were loyal to their family. No one was ever without love, and no one was ever left behind.


	14. Star Light, Star Bright: Liera, Master Paldrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding her lightsaber crystals was one of the hardest things Liera has ever had to do.

Before she even set foot on the surface of the planet Liera knew she was not going to enjoy whatever it was her master had in mind. He had been quiet the entire trip, reminiscing she believed. When asked he told her he would explain everything once they were there and she trusted him to keep to his word. After all there was no reason to not believe him.

“Welcome to Tarrasi, a planet in the Adega system.” Stepping onto the ramp she looked out at the barren wasteland and a shiver of dread ran through her. No matter how much she strained her senses she could find no signs of life. Not in the air, on the ground, or below it. Every once in a while she thought she could sense a small echo of something but by the time she zeroed in on it- it was gone.

“Master?” He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

“It is a tradition of our lineage to come to this system and search for our crystals. Starting all the way back before this world was stripped bare. Before you can come with me into the field you will need to build your own lightsabers.” He looked at her and smiled, trust and belief clear in his eyes. “I know you can do it, little starlight. I have faith in you.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, looking out into the void of hazy static that was a world entirely dead to her senses.

“I won’t let you down.” Gathering her things she checked over her medkit, grabbed a small stash of rations and canteen of water, and made sure her knife was safely tucked into her boot. Her master handed her cloak to her and she quickly threw it over her shoulders. No doubt the planet would be cold and windy with nowhere to hide from the bare elements. Standing on the very edge of the ramp she turned and bowed to her master. “I am grateful to you, Master, for all of your hard work and dedication. Thank you for choosing someone selfish like me.” With that she turned and took her first step onto the dead planet, reaching to the force for guidance.

At first everything seemed alright. Every now and again she would reach back and feel her master’s steady presence in the force and would let out a sigh of relief before putting one foot in front of the other once again. But the farther she walked the more apprehensive she became. Her master was so far away and her sense of him was becoming strained. _‘I’m sorry, padawan. This is something you must do alone.’_ She felt the brush of his mind suddenly and jumped, turning on her heel to look back.

Then she found herself alone. Utterly, completely, alone.

Her master’s presence, even in her mind, seemed to vanish completely and she stood rooted to the spot. Her eyes strained against the backdrop of grays and dark browns, though they all seemed to blend into one another making her feel a little dizzy. There was nothing for her to cling to, no life signs in the force to guide her path. It was like standing in the midst of a yawning void and all at once she felt completely blind. Her breathing became quick and shallow, cold sweat chilled her skin, and she began to shake.

She wondered how long she stood there forlornly, unable to take another step for fear that she would fall into nothingness. _‘You are not alone.’_ Gasping she turned toward the source of the whisper, wondering if she was hearing things that weren’t there. From her training she knew that those exposed to deprivation of the senses could begin hallucinating. _‘We are waiting.’_ Another voice, similar yet different, called out to her.

Tentatively she took a step towards the voices. The force rippled around her and she let out a shuddering breath. “I am not alone. The Force is with me.” She had to have faith. This was the path she chose herself. She couldn’t quit just because she feared what lay ahead. One day she would have to continue on without her master to guide her. One day she may lose her crechemates to a mission gone wrong. Faltering now was as good as giving up. Clenching her fists around the fabric of her cloak she took another step. Then another.

She walked until exhaustion finally caught up to her and she had to take a break. Sitting in a small rocky alcove out of the wind she ate one of her ration bars and drank as much water as she felt she could get away with while keeping a good amount for emergencies. She would have to make the trip back and she couldn’t be certain there was any water to be found on the planet. Even if there was she couldn’t be certain it was safe to drink.

Leaning back against the rocky wall she pulled her knees to her chest and bundled herself up in her cloak. She wasn’t aware of when she fell asleep but she woke immediately when a voice called out to her. “Ad’ika? Ad’ika! Motir, gar nu’morut'yc olar.” She didn’t understand the words, although they felt warm and familiar to her. Slowly she got to her feet and peered out into the wasteland. A figure in very familiar armor stood there and she had to blink multiple times in confusion. To all of her senses save her eyesight there was no one there. If this was some sort of force ghost wouldn’t she be able to sense them? “Slanar. Mhi cuyir parerla.” She swore she could feel a hand press against her back, urging her forward.

Time did not seem to pass as she continued her trek across the wasteland. Static tickled the edges of her senses and she became more aware of her own self than she had ever felt before. It was almost as if she were a foreign entity, something she had never encountered before. Her heartbeat, her breathing, the feeling of her clothes brushing against her skin as she walked. It was as if she were being lit from within and it was all too much.

At some point she must have collapsed, though she didn’t remember tripping over anything or hitting the ground. Opening her eyes to the face of a kind older man, with brown eyes and gray hair, he smiled and held out his hand to her. “You cannot falter here, padawan. There is much for you to do.” Without a second thought she took the man’s hand and stood. She bowed once she was back on her feet.

“Thank you master…” She waited for an introduction. When none was forthcoming she looked up to find the man was no longer there. Only the same barren land as before, although the gray was starting to overshadow the brown and the ground was a lot less stable now.

She stopped for another break and wondered how far she had traveled. She wished the planet had wood so she might make a campfire as the sun finally seemed to dip below the horizon. She at least felt lucky there were no lifeforms on the planet for her to be wary of, although the idea of no life at all still made her stomach want to cramp with anxiety. Closing her eyes she tried to meditate on the force but found it difficult over the overwhelming sense of her own presence.

“You’ve got a ways to go yet, ad’ika. Don’t give up now.” A pale skinned man with salt and pepper hair, wearing armor, crouched across from her. He gave her a curt nod and stood. “We’re waiting for you.” A gust of wind threw sand into her face and she closed her eyes instinctively. When she opened them again the man was gone.

Why had she seen two men in armor? And who was the jedi master she’d met earlier? Were these hallucinations or visions? Liera’s connection to the Unifying force had always been exceptionally weak. If anyone back home had told her she’d seen a vision even she would laugh it off as ridiculous.

Night fell but it didn’t matter much to her. If anything the softer light made it easier to keep her footing over the increasingly rocky terrain. Climbing up a steep incline she found herself standing in front of a dark maw. It was some sort of cave, she was certain. Something in her peripheral made her stiffen before she turned to look up at a tall man with blonde hair. He glanced down at her and smiled sadly, a scar across one very blue eye.

“It’ll be dangerous. But I know you’re up for the task. The men believe in you, and I do too. We’ll be waiting for you on other side.” Then he just faded into the moonlight, as if he had never been there to begin with.

 _‘This way.’_ Twin voices called as one, bringing her attention back to the opening of the cave.

Taking a deep breath she followed the urgings of the force and with careful steps entered into the all encompassing darkness of the cave.

If she thought the loss of the ability to sense living things was bad then the loss of her sight on top of that was almost debilitating. Hands against the wall she stumbled as she crept along, wholly reliant on the faint sense of something calling to her. Her hands felt raw as she slid them along the rock, too afraid to let go in case she was swallowed by the darkness.

“Just let go, my dear.” She jumped as a sultry voice spoke right next to her. “The dark has much to offer you if you only let go.” Shaking her head she kept moving, ignoring the cold that seemed to seep into her bones.

“I-” Her voice cracked and she coughed. How long had it been since she’d spoken aloud? “I am a healer! I w-won’t fall to the dark.”

“I could help you escape this place. We want the same thing. To bring life back to dead worlds like this one. With my power you could fix this.” Liera shook her head emphatically.

“That is not the way. Death is a part of life.” There was a disappointed sigh before what felt like sharp nails dug into her arm. She let out a hiss of pain and her feet seemed to slow of their own accord, almost as if someone was holding her back. Struggling to pull away she felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She was so close to reaching her goal, she knew she was. But this cold cloying thing wouldn’t let her go.

Suddenly a light from ahead blinded her and she had to blink multicolored spots out of her strained eyes. The thing holding her arm shied back, their grip loosening.

“Come on! This way, while she’s distracted!” The voice of a child called out to her and she latched onto the voice as if it was the only thing in the world. Lurching forward she fell when the wall she was leaning against suddenly disappeared.

“It’s okay now, you’re almost there!” A little boy with soft blue eyes said as he wriggled under her right arm.

“We’re all waiting for you.” A little girl with brown eyes added as she slipped under her left arm. As one the children helped her to stand and she took a couple of steps forward. It was only after pausing for breathe that she realized the children were gone. She had been walking alone.

Ahead of her she sensed something calling to her. This was the final stretch, her goal was in sight. ‘This way, we’re here!’ Entering a small chamber she fell to her knees before a rocky shelf. The force sang and she felt relief sweep through her. Resting on the shelf were two faintly glowing crystals that reached out to her in welcome.

 _‘You are not alone.’_ They seemed to say. _‘We are here.’_ Reaching for them she cradled them in her hands and felt their warmth fill her with strength. _‘We will protect you.’_ It felt like a solemn promise.

She cried in joy.

[Ashfurr]

Three days. His padawan had been gone now for three whole days. Looking at himself in the fresher mirror he grimaced at his disheveled appearance. How many times had he run his hands through his short hair? How many times had he paced around the outside of the ship hoping for a glimpse of the ten year old girl he had sent off into a force forsaken wasteland? He had thought she was ready. But what if he had sent her to die? Alone… in the middle of nowhere.

His anxiety was hitting an all new high and meditation was becoming difficult. Whenever he consulted the force it would brush against his mind in what he thought might have been a manner meant to soothe. But it did not bring him calm or peace of mind.

Stalking out of the ship again he paced back and forth, trying to disperse his nervous energy as best he could. Reaching out with his senses he felt something at the edge of his awareness and stopped. Far off in the distance he saw something fluttering in the wind, white and ashy gray. He was running before he even registered what it was he was seeing.

When he reached Liera she was an absolute mess. There was blood on the knees of her leggings, torn as if she had slipped and fallen hard. Her hands were clutched tightly to her chest and her hair was plastered to her skin. Looking up at him she blinked, as if unsure. Opening the bond with her he felt it snap back into place and she startled before a wide smile lit up her face and eyes.

“There you are, master. I thought you were another mirage…” She wobbled and he reached out to hold her shoulders, making sure she didn’t fall over. Slowly she pulled her arms away from her body and unclenched her hands. In the middle of her palms were two clear crystals that sang into the force with such a strong presence he was surprised he hadn’t sensed them first.

“I’m so proud of you, padawan.” Pulling her into a gentle hug he felt her melt into his side, trembling faintly with exhaustion. Picking her up he was careful of the bumps and scrapes as he carried her to the small medbay aboard the ship.

He didn’t know what she’d meant by mirage but he had no doubt she’d had a vision of some kind. It wasn’t really important in any case. His little Starlight was home now, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Ad’ika? Ad’ika! Motir, gar nu’morut’yc olar- Little one? Little one! Stand, you are not safe here.  
> Slanar. Mhi cuyir parerla- Go. We are waiting.


	15. Beroya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scindo Agreave is a Bounty Hunter with a small crew and a reputation for always finding his mark.

Neon signs lit up the night, the sound of uneven ground crunching underfoot. Breathing through the excitement the large shadow looked up at the signage of the shady lounge and grinned. Around the corner a group of revelers, out for a night on the town, stopped short. Even through the haze of alcohol and whatever drugs they'd consumed they knew the sight of a hunter when they saw one. The sheer size of him alone made lesser beings cower away, even if the hunter was just standing there- motionless. There was an aura of danger that surrounded him, like a thick cloak.  
  
"Nira, I've found the place." The comm clicked for a moment before a feminine voice responded from the other end.  
  
"That's great! But are you sure you'll find the target in there? We can't go rushing into things. It could cost us everything." He chuckled within the safety of his helmet.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know what we're dealing with and it won't be a problem." There was a low humming sound of displeasure and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright then, if you're sure. But don't complain to me if you screw this up." The line went dead and the hunter let out a low sigh of exasperation. Teaming up with the plucky slicer had been a gamble, all things considered, but he wouldn't change it for the galaxy. Nira was part of the family now, whether she knew it or not. Of course, he hadn't yet told her all his secrets. But they had time for that later.  
  
Stepping into the lounge he let the sounds wash over him, filtering out the music and focusing on the patrons. The moment the less courageous of them saw him they began to move away. Some discreetly and others... not so much. The one guy that fell over his own feet trying to get out of the hunter's way was so pathetic it made him wince. He wasn't even trying to be menacing, he was literally just walking like he always did. Of course, 'walking' wasn't quite the way to describe how he moved.  
  
He had the gait of a stalking predator no matter what he was doing. By grace of his species alone he moved like he was just waiting to pounce on someone and tear them apart. The full body armor wasn't really helpful in that regard either, all things considered. It just added to his bulk, making him look absolutely lethal without trying. To be fair, he _was_ quite lethal. Considering his upbringing and profession. A life time of battle tended to do that.  
  
Spying the bright white amongst the dingy browns and darker colors of the underworld's denizens he made his way to the bar, eyes fixed on his target. The man was short, much shorter than he expected, and looked almost harmless. If it wasn't for the weapons hanging from his belt and hidden beneath the cloak he wore. On the bar next to him sat a helmet, sitting proudly with a stylized tree in white paint. "Found you." He said to himself with a feral grin.  
  
Stepping up to the bar he loomed over his target, snorting in amusement when the bartender pretended to need something and vanished into the back room. The man with white hair downed the rest of his colorful drink before turning on the stool to look up at him. Two different colored eyes scrutinized him for a moment before the man behind them spoke. "So, you are here for me then." A playful smirk crossed his face and his eyes glittered with amusement. Yep, this was his target alright.  
  
Reaching up he unlatched his helmet and slipped it off his head. There was a gasp somewhere behind him that he ignored as his short black hair fell over his horns slightly. He was suddenly reminded, once again, that he needed to get it cut. Clipping the helmet to his belt he fell to one knee and thumped a fist against his chest over the midnight blue paint of his armor, streaked with a red so dark it was almost black. The target looked surprised before his eyes hardened with wariness. "Rid'alor. Ni gai Scindo Agreave be te Kurshi'cin aliit. I have come following the will of the Ka'ra. Will you honor me with your mark that I might complete my Hunt?" _'Spouse of the Sole Ruler. I am Scindo Agreave of the Kurshi'cin clan.'_ The words came from him easily, seeing as he had been practicing them ever since he'd joined the hunt.  
  
"Scindo? Ad be Kebiin bal Vorpan?" _'Scindo? Kebiin and Vorpan's child?'_ The man sounded pleasantly surprised and the wariness fell away. Scindo grinned in response, yellow eyes glowing faintly in the low light of the bar.  
  
"Lek." _'Yes.'_ It had been a long time since he'd seen Haati, not since he was a child, and yet he could never forget the man who had helped save him from a life of slavery. His buire, Haati's twin cousins, had taken him in and claimed him as clan. Ever since he'd reached the age of maturity he had been working hard as a hunter of the clan, chasing down criminals and bringing them to justice. But now, now he had joined the revived tradition of the Great Hunt. Modified, of course, for the changing times and a more peaceful galaxy. Instead of killing a target all participants had to complete challenges and earn the right to move on.  
  
Haati was the last. If Scindo could convince him to give over the mark then he could join the other finalists for the tournament back on Manda'yaim. That is, if anyone else had passed the test.  
  
"Scindo Agreave be te Kurshi'cin aliit. Finding me was no easy task. You've earned your place in the Great Hunt and will no doubt do your buire proud." A large smile crossed his face and he felt his hearts soar. He wanted nothing more than to prove himself to the family who had taken him in and raised him to be the warrior he currently was. The honorable man who helped keep his community safe.  
  
The token was small, like all the others, and slipped easily on the small chain that held all the marks he had earned. Now all he had to do was make it back to Manda'yaim in time for the final tournament and he was in. "Vor'e, vod." _'Thanks, brother.'_ Haati beamed at him, like he always did when anyone claimed him to be family. Scindo hesitated for a moment as he stood. "Would you... like to come meet my crew?" The man grabbed his helmet and tossed a few credits on the counter.  
  
"I would love to! Tell me all about your progress on the hunt. I'd love to know who you've run into so far." Looking down at the man he was struck by just how small Haati really was, even in armor. Although Scindo knew he was a warrior of renown, a whirlwind of death on the field according to all the stories, he didn't give off any truly dangerous vibes. It's what made him someone to be wary of.  
  
"Well. The first person I ran into was Tavi of Clan Ysom." Putting on his helmet he walked next to the Rid'alor, steps light despite his bulk. This was shaping up to be a very good day.


End file.
